YuGiOh GX: Vampire Night
by iluDJB
Summary: Mille was the most innocent dancer you'd ever meet, until Vampires came into the picture. So here is Mille stuck with a decision to make between Day and Night. Her life, or Life with Chazz Princeton, a Vampire Aristocat. Chazz/OC Explicit Scenes


Ai: Welcome

**Ai: Welcome! This is my first vampire fic kind of thingy so bare with me if it's corny!**

**Chazz: well obviously it will be since this is your first**

**Ai: shut up Chazz!**

**Chazz: make me**

**Ai: Fine! Runs over tapes and gags his mouth Now Jaden if you could please state the disclaimer.**

**Jaden: Ai Kumiko Amaya does not own any Yu Gi Oh GX characters and she owns her characters. She does not own the poem by Solinquair (1996) and Sam, because Sam is real. Do not use them unless permission is granted. You may not sue her for gagging and taping Chazz' mouth, for he already asked for it!**

**Jagger and Slade: dammit! Chazz you idiot!**

Darkest nights, darkest love

By: Ai Kumiko Amaya

_Come to me, little mortal  
I can bring you to heaven's portal  
There'll be no sorrow, there'll be no pain  
Feelings of joy will fill your brain_

_Come to me, sweet human thing  
Give me your heart and I'll make it sing  
Forget your fears, leave them behind  
Forget the troubles of your kind_

_Come to me... yes, that's right  
Now hold still, it's no good to fight  
I'll take your blood, and leave you dying  
didn't you realize I could be lying?_

The city bell rang through out the town. Kids rushed into their homes, teens hid where they could, and doors were shut. The same procedure occurred every night around 10:00pm, for you would not want to be left wandering the streets when _they_ came. 'They' are the VGD, meaning Vampire Gang of Domino. If you think it's a bloody thirsty feeding time, well it isn't. They wander town, and go into night clubs, bars, strip clubs, or hide in a dark alley, waiting for they're victim to run into their hands. You can't run either, for once you've become a victim, and you see them as a harmless person, who you are craving each and every second. Some call it mind control, but they call it mind seducing. Calling you by an invisible aphrodisiac, and making you ache for them. The next thing you know, you're probably in a room with them, having the time of your life, before he claims you and you become one of them.

Too bad for Millie Sheen, who was currently walking home from staying at the dance studio helping out a little girl on her solo. Too bad she looked irresistible. Black hair that reached to her shoulder blades, slightly tanned with gorgeous purple eyes, skinny, but strong at the same time, and she basically looked perfect. What vampire couldn't resist?

A shiver ran down her spine. 'I guess I should've brought a coat like ma said' she thought. The only warmth she had was a tight yellow sweater with a lose shoulder cut blue shirt that had 'DANCE' imprinted on it. Her jeans weren't that great either, I mean baggie jeans with a few holes here and there, and wind was bound to sneak in them. Plus it wasn't very smart of her to not wear socks with her red all star flats. Her head shot up. "Shoot I forgot to call ma and tell her I was gonna stay out at the studio longer!" she cursed, pulling out her phone. Soon she dialed the number and after 2 rings her mother answered. "Hi ma…sorry about that…I was gonna! The girl was crying…yeah I'm walking…what are the odds ma?" she asked over the phone. Taking a turn through an alley was bound to get her home and out of the cold faster. "No ma…I wont get attacked by a vampire! Gees…like I said what are the odds?" she giggled. "1 out of 2" stated a voice. "See the guy behind me thinks the chances are slim!" she laughed until she realized the person breathing on her neck. She instantly dropped the phone and made a dash, but he stopped her. He pushed her forcefully onto the wall and started kissing her neck, nibbling too. "Let me go you giant mosquito!" she struggled. "Now we can do this two ways…I bite you now and end of story, or I do you first and give you a chance to beg for life" he laughed evilly. "p-please don't" she begged. He held her hands above her head with one hand, which was so strong she couldn't break. Then he started to become aroused and made animal like sounds as he licked every inch of her neck. "I'm going to enjoy this" he moaned. Soon he cut her shirt down the middle, and he moved on to her pants. The man began to unbutton her pants. You could tell that this man was drunk due to the stench of alcohol, and he was fumbling with one button. "I don't think these should still be here" he smirked. He eagerly removed her cut shirt and then moved to her bra. He was about to cut down the middle exposing her breast to the cold air and remove her panties. He whispered to her ear, "Now the fun begins" getting ready to claim her by slamming into her. Suddenly a gun shot was heard and she was released.

"What the fuck! Who fucking shot me?!" yelled the man.

"I did" came another voice.

There stood a 17 year old boy, with charcoal hair. He walked over to the vampire on the floor and held him down with one foot. "I hate scum like you" he spat and pointed the gun down. "Heh, too bad half blood" smirked the vampire on the floor, and transformed into a bat. The boy couldn't see where the bat had flew to, but soon a sharp pain that struck him, let him know he wasn't gone. "Shit!" he cried clutching his left side. He pointed his gun to the moving animal and shot it right in the heart. "Die bitch" he whispered as he watched the bat fall to the floor and transform back to its dead vampire form.

The boy rushed over to his motorcycle grabbing a blanket, then rushing over to Madeline. Out of fear Madeline hugged herself and got as close to the wall as she could. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. Trust me" he whispered, lightly touching her shoulder. Madeline flinched, but then felt his hand on her. It wasn't cold and clammy like the other man's, but warm and soft. She no longer felt darkness surround her, but light comforted her. Out of fright and confusion she leapt into the boys' arms. Tear flowed freely and she shook so badly. Feeling pity on the girl he wrapped her up in the blanket and hugged her.

"Shh, it's ok, I wont hurt you" he cooed, and stroked her hair. Soon Madeline looked at the boy. Such a soft human like face, skin was pale but had a natural glow. He looked like a human, but his eyes and teeth gave him away charcoal eyes with a mix in of dark red. His mouth was slightly open but you could see his fangs. "What's your name?" asked the boy. "M-Millie…Millie Sheen…what are you going to do to me?" she asked, eyes still teary. "Nothing. Do you trust me?" he asked, while extending his hand. She hesitated; the she slowly nodded and took his hand. He guided her over to his bike and made her sit side saddle in front of him. He got on too and revved his bike. In a matter of minutes they sped through the city, wind blowing at them, but all ended as they reached a mansion. He pulled up to the gates and flashed a card over the sensor, which opened the gate. Once at the front of the mansion, he picked Millie up bridal style and carried her to the door.

"Back so early Master Chazz?" asked a human butler. He was old and slightly hunched. He had a thick British accent and held his head up high. "Yes Gilbert, I need assistance. Call Sam; send her up to my quarters. This girl needs clothes and maybe medical attention" he replied walking into the mansion. "Yes Master Chazz" bowed the Gilbert the butler, then walking off to find this Sam girl. The boy walked up two flights of stairs, then walked down a hall way in silence. Soon they reached a room with two big Chesnutt doors, and golden door knobs. He opened the door, revealing a dark, elegant, and cozy room. The floor was wood that had been dyed a deep maroon with a dark maroon rug by the fire place and desk. His bed had a cherry wood frame and his blankets were mixes of maroon and black. His pillows were black with satin red designs. He had a walk-in-closet and on the opposite side of the bed was his book shelf filled with numerous books. Facing the book shelf on the wall beside the fire place was another set of doors. Chazz gently placed her on his bed then walked to his closet.

"Who is he?" she whispered to herself. The images of that terrifying scene ran through her head like a movie, but it never stopped. Those images kept coming back, and never stopping. A tear ran down her face, wishing this did not happen to her.

Millie lay on the bed, inhaling his scent. 'This place… why do I feel weird? And what smells funny? I know it's the cologne of that guy, but some thing…sweeter?' she asked herself. Millie suddenly had the need to be touched, to be kissed, what was wrong with her? Heat was rushing all over her body, never stopping. Soon her breaths became short, frantic and filled with need. Her body was beginning to become damps and sweaty. "W-what's happening? Why is it so hot?" she wondered aloud, breaths becoming more and more frantic.

Chazz heard her breathing, and started walking out of the closet. "What the hell are you panting about!? I swear if my bed is covered in sweat I will-"he was cut off, when he saw her on the bed, curled up trying to hold her self and breathing heavily. "Shit! Sam!" he yelled.

At the same time a girl came swinging through the door. "Sorry I'm late master Chazz!" bowed a blonde thin girl. She wore a pink skirt and a tight white sleeved and pink chest hoodie that ended by her belly button and carried clothes and a medicine kit.

"No time for that Sam! She's in heat! What did Jagger and Slade put on my bed?" he demanded. "Oh…umm... I'm sorry! I can't say!" she apologized. "What did they put Sam?!" snapped Chazz. "I'm not sure! I tried to see but they hid it! And when they found out I saw them, they forbid me to see you!" she blurted, not helping her master at all. "Shit, is there any way to help her?" asked Chazz.

"I'm not sure but it looks like she's in heat! Satisfy her or-" she was cut off. "…suck her blood" he whispered. "P-please…" Millie whimpered. "Sam, leave the room immediately, and don't come in till I tell you to" he replied, looking down at Millie. "Yes master Chazz" she bowed and left the room.

"Please forgive me, I'm only trying to help you" he whispered, and moved next to her. He slowly began to kiss her neck, and then moved closer to her. Millie lay still, not knowing what to do, and the feeling of him all over her was intense. He removed his shirt swiftly and pulled her on top of himself. Stroking her hair, he slowly began rotating his hips and moving them up and down. Unable to resist, Millie began to move in the same motion but more desperate, and quicker. "chazz…" she panted. The movements became quicker and soon they released at the same time, screams filling the air. After catching his breath, he put his shirt back on and held her hand, squeezing it gently. It was if Chazz was apologizing.

"Sam!" he yelled. "Yes master Chazz?" she asked head peeking in the room. "Tend to her cuts, and wait till she wakes up. I'm going to have a shower then I'm going to have a chat with Jagger and Slade" he sighed getting up. "Yes master Chazz" she answered and entered the room with the medical kit. He walked to the other set of doors in the room, which were the bathroom doors. "Oh and Sam?" he paused at the door way. "Yes master Chazz?" asked Sam. "Call me Chazz when no one's around, the only time I need to be called highly is when we're in public" he added. "Yes your royal pain in the ass!!" Sam mocked, also doing a salute. Chazz ignored the comment and left to the bathroom. Sam stared long and hard at the girl. 'No wonder why Chazz picked you up…you look just like Myra' she smiled sadly and began to aide the sleeping female on the bed.

**YAY!!FIRST CHAPTER ACCOMPLISHED!! **

**Beginnings **


End file.
